phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gustavo72993
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Kingdom Hearts logo .jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:21, February 7, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Kingdom hearts This is NOT the Kingdom Hearts wiki. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 19:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Second notice Please do not add any more videos or pages about Kingdom Hearts until it is confirmed that Phineas and Ferb characters will appear in the game. Right now, this is speculation and fan fiction. You had said that because there are Pokemon pictures on this wiki, there will be Phineas and Ferb characters in the game. We have already talked to the person who uploaded them and unless they make use of those pictures, they will be deleted. Those pictures being here has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. This is even wilder speculation on your part. If you think P&F characters should be in the Kingdom Hearts game, go over to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. That kind of fan fiction is allowed there. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Last notice Do not alter other users' pages. Isabella and Lego Liker is acting properly. Until you can prove that Phineas and Ferb characters are in a Kingdom Hearts game, you are writing fan fiction and fan fiction is not allowed on this wiki. Simply because you want them to be in a Kingdom Hearts game doesn't mean that they will be. If you continue to add Kingdom Hearts information, you will be blocked from editing. If you continue to leave threatening and retalitory messages, you will be blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for 3 days Since you ignored my message, you are now blocked from editing. If you continue, the block will double each time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning Blocked for 1 week Since you are still making changes another user's page and continuing to add Kingdom Hearts pictures and information, you are now blocked for 1 week. The block will double each time you continue to do this. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) KH fan, too? You're a Kingdom Hearts fan too? Awesome! So am I! Phineas and Ferb & Kingdom Hearts ROCK! Though, lay off on the spam, will ya? J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 17:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Repeating adding false information keep adding false kingdom heart information Friend of Tetsuya Nomura If you really are a friend of Tetsuya Nomura and are privvy to the game design for Kingdom Hearts 3D, then you shouldn't have any problem being able to provide an official press release or official artwork/screenshots that shows Phineas and Ferb will appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D. Unfortunately, without such proof, this is a case of "I want". There are two dimensions in Kingdom Hearts and the words "2nd Dimension" are in the title of the P&F movie, so you want there to be a connection between Kingdom Hearts and Phineas and Ferb. Other Disney characters have appeared in previous Kingdom Hearts games so therefore, to you, Phineas and Ferb must appear in the new Kingdom Hearts games. Alyson Stoner did voice work for two Kingdom Hearts games, so therefore Phineas and Ferb must appear in the new Kingdom Hearts games. I could say the same thing about football. I'm a man. I like football. Former Denver Broncos quarterback John Elway is a man. Therefore he's going to come to my house for dinner. Just because I want something to happen doesn't mean it actually will happen. However, since you created your own Phineas and Ferb & Kingdom Hearts Wiki earlier this year, if you want Phineas and Ferb to be in Kingdom Hearts, do it on that wiki. You haven't been there in over two months, so I suggest that you go back there and you can "I want" all you want on that wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom of Hearts and PF info Hi! Here's some info for you! Here's the websites at least... www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLTHySznY0k www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=362064321165&topic Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Hope you like it! Goombellalvr323 20:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Candace's coveralls I see you are now having to take two different Kingdom Hearts characters and combine their clothing in order to say there's a similarity to the Dooferalls worn by Candace in the 2nd Dimension. What I said a month ago still stands. You want Phineas and Ferb to appear in Kingdom Hearts so much that you are creating anything you can in order to prove what you are saying. I also remember that you said in March you were leaving this wiki. Perhaps it would be best if you really did leave this wiki and not come back. Whether or not you do, since you cannot stop adding false information about Kingdom Hearts, you are now blocked from editing for one month. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC)